Consumers have a variety of data collection devices (collection devices) at their disposal. These devices collect information that can be associated with the user of the device. For example, a digital pedometer such as the Nike+ device may be used to keep track of the number of steps a user has taken. Data collection devices also include devices that receive manual input from users. For example, a user may press a button on a device each time he smokes a cigarette to track his smoking habit.
The number of devices that collect information about individuals is rising, fueled by the declining cost of technology and the growing desire for personalized information. Mobile devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and health monitoring devices often remain with their owners throughout the entire day. More traditional devices such as televisions, cameras, and even refrigerators have become “connected” devices capable of tracking information and sending that information over a network. Even non-connected devices are being retro-fitted to become network-enabled, using “smart” electrical outlets that track energy for each appliance and upload the resulting data to a system capable of presenting the data in a useful way.
Data collection devices that are directed to consumers with a desire to collect data about themselves are often sold with software that allows the user of the device to perform some level of analysis and reporting related to the data collected by the device. Rather than distribute software with each device, manufacturers of other data collection devices provide websites for the user to visit. Users of the Internet often “register,” or create “accounts” with a variety of web sites by generating unique identifiers such as user names. By registering with a web site, a user becomes uniquely identifiable to the web site, allowing the user to create, request and receive personalized content. Users may log in to each web site in order to view this personalized content. Such websites often provide a password-protected interface that allows the user to view and manipulate the data collected by the associated data collection device.
Although the hardware required to track information about individuals is inexpensive, the requirement that the manufacturer of the data collection device create a software application or website that allows the user to view a meaningful interpretation of the data creates barrier to entry for would-be data collection device manufacturers. Manufacturers may raise the cost of the device to help mitigate the costs of offering a free web-based service, or may charge an ongoing separate fee for the service.
One example of a data collection device that relies on a web-based service is the Fitbit. The Fitbit includes an accelerometer that tracks the motion of the person wearing the device. An accelerometer is a small, inexpensive electromechanical device that measures acceleration forces. The constant force of gravity or forces caused by moving may be measured using an accelerometer. Measuring constant gravitational forces even allows data collection devices to sense the angle at which the device is tilted with respect to the earth. The Fitbit uses the accelerometer to generate motion data, and uploads the data to a server that is used to determine sleeping habits, activity levels, and other information based on the data.
The ability to analyze data collected by each device is limited by the capabilities of the associated software or website. Although some data collection devices offer access to the raw data gathered by the device, the users of these devices are often not well-equipped to analyze the data in a meaningful way that is different from the general analysis available through the manufacturer's website. However, the manufacturer's website may not provide the level of user-customization or the type of analysis desired by the user.
In addition, most websites limit the amount of control that users have over customization of reporting, and many assumptions are made by the reporting tools to allow the reports to work for the largest number of people. The ability to perform a detailed personal analysis of collected data is sacrificed in favor of broad coverage.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.